This Day
by Abunai Himitsu
Summary: Iruka refuses Kakashi on this day. Even though he doesn't want to. KakaIru


The past few days had been beautiful. The weather had taken a turn for perfection that could only be achieved during the summer. When one would look up at the sky, the sun radiated down on you warmly. Every so often a tuft of white clouds would drift over head, but there weren't many. Birds chirped happily in trees and as they soared through the air. A man was enjoying the weather as he travelled back to his home. He had just completed a mission; it had been a while since he had gone on one. However, with Naruto being gone with Jiraiya, there wasn't much else for him to do. So, he accepted the simple mission as a way of just getting out of Konoha. While he loved the village dearly, there were times he needed to get away.

As he walked along the road, he smiled idly. He forgot what it was like to be so busy. Ever since Naruto had graduated, the school had grown considerably quieter. He didn't have to run around chasing the blonde ball of energy that did nothing but cause problems. He reached a hand up to rub his head through the dark strands of hair he kept pulled back into a ponytail. His head was also finally starting to heal too. So many headaches. A sigh escaped his lips and he shook his head bemusedly. As much as he complained about Naruto, he loved the little guy. It was exciting that blonde boy was going to train with someone as respectable as Jiraiya. Then again, that was to be expected of someone like Naruto.

"Iruka-sensei… you should be careful to look where you're going while your thinking."

"Huh?" Iruka stopped in the middle of his reverie to look up at another man that gave him a smile that could only be seen through his one visible eye. "Oh, Kakashi-sensei! Sorry, about that."

"That's alright." Kakashi kept that annoying smile and Iruka almost felt a strain approach his own smile.

He'd known Kakashi for a very long time and from the very first day, he wanted to rip that mask right off that face of his. Iruka always felt that the mask was mocking him. From the first meeting the two had back before Kakashi's teammate had died until now. Iruka wanted that mask gone. Kakashi was an annoying brat and Iruka had attempted to snatch the mask off Kakashi's face during that first meeting. Kakashi managed to avoid each attempt. Every time Iruka missed the mask, Kakashi taunted him a little. Then, Iruka had finally managed to knick the edge of the mask and tugged on it. Kakashi was surprised, but his reaction was swift. He let Iruka pull the mask down while his hand covered the brunette's eyes. Kakashi planted a chaste kiss on Iruka's lips before slipping the mask back on and running off.

The brunette had been left standing there dumbfounded. What had that been all about?! Iruka grew frustrated and sulked over the meaning of that kiss for years. He avoided Kakashi at all costs and even acted antagonistic toward the poor Jounin. Once the two got older, Iruka grew out of the rebellious stage and simply ignored Kakashi. Yet the man had a nasty habit of popping up at inappropriate times. He'd pop in when Iruka was grading tests. He'd pop in when Iruka was shopping for boxers. He'd pop in when Iruka was cooking dinner, the sly jerk. He'd pop in when Iruka was nodding off during breaks at the school. Iruka was pretty certain that Kakashi had even come to visit when he was taking a shower. There were dusty footprints that were not his own on the rug in his bathroom.

"What are you doing out here?" Iruka asked as politely as he could.

"Well, I was actually on my way back to the village as well." Kakashi's eye never stopped smiling.

"Oh, that's nice." Iruka stepped around Kakashi and started down the path again.

"Hm?" Kakashi's smile faded. "What's with that tone, Iruka-sensei? You were smiling just a moment ago."

"It's nothing." Iruka didn't want to talk with this man, every time he tried, Kakashi always ended up aggravating him.

"Ah, I see… you're so in love with me, you can't speak, is that it?" Kakashi said, but the tone in his voice made it extremely difficult to tell if he was joking or not.

"Kakashi-sensei…" Iruka grumbled.

"Am I right then?" There it was; that little spark of humor in his voice.

"No. If I were to ever fall in love with another man, it would be someone much more appreciative of a person's privacy, Kakashi-sensei." Iruka answered without skipping a beat.

He would not let this man get away with embarrassing him. Not this time. Iruka was planning on holding his ground for once.

"Iruka-sensei, you wound me." Kakashi responds. "I'm just making sure that you're alright. Can't have you slipping and bumping your head in the shower."

"I knew it!" Iruka ground out and sped up his pace. "All these years, I thought you were keeping tabs on me, now I know it's true."

"Hm? You could've just asked and I would have told you." Kakashi's voice travelled out mockingly to the brunette's ears.

"Kakashi-sensei, I think you should just leave me alone."

"But Iruka-sensei, I like you." Kakashi said his voice void of humor.

"I'm done playing with you now." Iruka said as if he were talking to a young student that wouldn't leave him alone to grade papers.

"Iruka."

Everything happened so fast. Iruka only remembered one thing; the grip that reached his arm first was gentle and needy. He was spun around to face Kakashi, his eyes were covered with Kakashi's free hand and lips brushed across his own. Iruka didn't move, he didn't breathe and he most certainly didn't kiss back. That would be like admitting that all the years that Kakashi stalked him, it made him feel special. Admitting that he was looking forward to the next time Kakashi popped in to see him was not allowed. Iruka had no choice; he wanted to get away from Kakashi before the Jounin pulled on his heart strings again. The brunette would not be a guitar for this man to strum away on. Iruka gathered himself and pulled away, Kakashi's face remained unmasked.

The man before him looked completely exposed. Every inch of his face was radiating emotion. Kakashi looked petrified. There was so much fear and hesitance etched into every pore of Kakashi's face that Iruka couldn't punch him in the face like he wanted. He stared at Kakashi and memorized that face. It was not amazing, but it was not ordinary. It was… Kakashi. Iruka had never seen his eyes look so unguarded and just looking at him like some lost puppy. Iruka frowned though; he wouldn't be pulled back in. Kakashi was still Kakashi and a moment later, he pulled his mask back up. The emotion seemed to be wiped clean from his face.

"If that's all, I'm going home… don't follow me anymore. It's annoying and I don't appreciate feeling like I'm under surveillance. I don't need you to "check up" on me. I'm quite happy without you." Iruka said and started down the pathway again.

Iruka was done with Kakashi's games. He didn't care for feeling as though he were a play thing, a toy that a toddler would toss away eventually. So, Iruka ignored the pang in his chest that told him to stop. To go back and rip that damn mask off Kakashi's face and kiss the both into oblivion. To just flat out push Kakashi to the ground and show him just how much he wanted the man. Iruka wanted to give in to the desires and dreams he had late at night. Ones that left him gasping for more when he awoke. Yet, he couldn't take the anxiety of Kakashi discarding him for something newer and better. So, he ignored the tightening sensation that made it feel as though his heart was slowly turning in his chest. Iruka also ignored the heated feeling on his back from Kakashi's stare.

"Congratulations, Iruka-sensei… you broke my heart." Kakashi muttered.

* * *

I... uh.... actually don't ship KakaIru.... D:

This is something for my Fox-senpai on DeviantArt. I told her I wanted to do a little something for her... sooooooo... *sigh* Didn't come out as good as I had planned. It's hard to write for a pairing you don't ship!!! I tried senpai! I truly tried! D:


End file.
